The Cullen Twins
by KiraIqa
Summary: Bella didn't expect to be having twins but loved them all the same. Renesmee and Casslie Cullen are hers and Edward's pride and joy. Now, if only she could figure out how to deal with her son being a reincarnated soul of the Master of Death. (More info in chapter 1. Warnings: AU, OCC, Slash, Het, Reincarnation and many more..)
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic : **Twilight Saga -Xover- Harry Potter

**Author : **KiraIqa

**Title : The Cullen Twins**

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, OOC-Harry, Master of Death, Reincarnation, Some Character Bashing, Slash, Het, possible Sexual Themes, possible Mature Content, possible Explicit Sexual Content and many more…

**Pairings :** (Bella x Edward), (Jacob x Harry/Casslie), (Seth x Renesmee), (Carlisle x Esme), (Rosalie x Emmett), (Alice x Jasper), (Charlie x Sue)...

**Summary : **Bella didn't expect to be having twins but loved them all the same. Renesmee and Casslie Cullen are hers and Edward's pride and joy. Now, if only she could figure out how to deal with her son being a reincarnated soul of the Master of Death. At least dealing with their shape-shifter mates for imprinting on them and giving them weird nicknames was more easier than this. What next, the Volturi fighting among themselves?

**A/N :** I just want to share a plot bunny that was just begging to be written. Also, I just want to warn you that it has been a long time since I've read the Twilight Series book (yes I own the whole series) and watched the Twilight Saga. So if there are any major mistakes, please forgive me and let me know so I can change it. Also, I'm following the movie series closely instead of the books since it is easier to re-watched the movie than read it (I've packed the books somewhere in a box and was lazy to unpack them. So sorry to disappoint).

That being said, I do not condone nor encourage anything violence and/or immoral tendencies that I may have written for this story. The things I've written here is purely fictional so please be forewarned if you read anything that offend you. **Read the warnings above carefully before reading further. If you are okay with the warnings, they read on.** Anyway, reviews are welcomed but no flamers please! That all for now! Enjoy!

**Not Beta'd **

**Disclaimer :** I don't make money from writing this. I own nothing of Harry Potter and its characters. All of Harry Potter and its characters belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. Pictures. Also, I own nothing of Twilight Series/Saga and its characters. All of Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Little, Brown and Company and Summit Entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>The Cullen Twins<strong>

**~ Prologue - Death's Decision For His Master ~**

Death stood over his dying master, waiting for the one soul that he couldn't take. It was not long after that Harry James Potter died of being poisoned by his wife and her lover. As the soul of Harry James Potter appeared before him, he bowed and greeted his master.

"**Hello, Master."**

"..." Harry stared at the cloaked being called Death with dead expressionless eyes. He then looked back at his dead body. "Why… After all I've done for her and our family…"

"**She does not really love you Master, just the idea of being the wife of the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort."**

"Our children…"

"**Are hers and her lovers children, illegally blood adopted into the Potter family with your stolen blood so that she could get the Potter and Black fortune."**

"Then Andromeda and Teddy?"

"**It was as you thought, they were murdered. But what you couldn't or won't see is that your wife was the one who hired the person who murdered them."**

"..." Harry turned away from the sight of his dead body seating in his favourite drinking spot in his study. It seems that Ginny poisoned his firewhiskey after he confronted her about her affair.

He didn't know what to think. He and Ginny married right after she graduated from Hogwarts. Their marriage life was not perfect but there were moments where he felt content. But now he learned that everything in his marriage life were a lie, that even his children were not his in the first place.

"What do you want from me?" said Harry tiredly. He was tired of all this. From young, he had been beaten down, told that he was worthless. And just when he thought that there was another world that could accept him as he is, he was thrown again and again into dangerous situations that he should have never been exposed to in the first place.

Then, after he defeated Voldemort, the wizarding world was not satisfied with him just being a normal plain old Harry. They expect him to come to their rescue for everything little thing and blame him for everything that goes wrong. He is tired, so so tired.

"**... You are the Master of Death."**

"..."

"**I'm sorry but cannot take away your soul to re-join your loved ones in the afterlife."**

"Then what would you do to me?" said Harry. He was upset that even in death he could not find peace.

"**I can give you another life, a chance to be with a new family who will love you. It's either that or I put your soul back into your body and you will have to live as Harry James Potter again."**

"..." Harry silently thought of what he should do. There was no way he was going back into the life of Harry James Potter. Even though he would miss the kids, he knew that they would be fine without him. The Weasleys and Ron and Hermione would help them even if Ginny won't. So there was only one decision to choose. "I would choose the new life instead of return back to my old one."

"**As you wish, Master."**

There was a whoosh of darkness and he felt himself being swept away by it before he fell into unconsciousness.

Death pondered on where to put the soul of his master. Looking at the different worlds and alternate universes, he found one family that was acceptable to be his master new family. As it is, the family was a coven of vegetarian vampires and the new addition was already pregnant with one of the vampire's child.

'_**I could change it so that this Isabella Swan girl is pregnant with twins instead, and add Master's soul into one of the twin. Yes, this family would do just fine for Master.'**_

And so, Death created changes that would change the lives of the Cullen family forever.

**...  
>TWILIGHT-HP-Xover-HP-TWILIGHT<strong>

**...**

**~ Part 01 - Bella's Pregnancy ~**

When Bella first found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, she was shocked. She didn't know it was possible for Edward to impregnate her, with him being a vampire and all, but here she was pregnant, the living proof that the impossible happened. Even Edward was shocked still, at the news. Then she found out that Edward wanted to kill the child, but she just couldn't. It was their child he wanted dead, hers and Edwards both.

So she did the only thing she knew, she called Rosalie for help. She wanted her baby to survive. To live, even if it was sucking the life out of her to survive and grow. As she grows weaker, her child grows stronger and faster than a human child. It was just two weeks but already she looks like she was six months pregnant. The Cullens tried to research on this but things were not as easy as it seems. Carlisle said that even ultrasound won't work. So they only had rumours and old legends to go by for information.

One day, Jacob came by. When he found out about the baby, he was pissed. Bella managed to convince him that she wanted the baby even if it kills her in the process. She knew that Jacob and Edward had a talk with each other but didn't know about what. Thankfully, they didn't kill each other but she got a bad feeling that whatever they agreed on, she won't like it.

Anyway, a few days later, she found out that Jacob broke off from Sam Uley's pack and made his own pack with him as the Alpha. His pack consists of a mouthy Leah Clearwater and her brother, a cheerful and talkative Seth. The problem is Sam found out about her pregnancy and wanted her and her baby dead. So everyone is preparing for an attack from Sam's pack.

The one bright spot was when the baby mind spoke to Edward. Saying that he or she likes hearing the sound of their voice. Bella was so happy that Edward was finally able to love their child like she does. So next, she decided to focus on naming her child. If her child was a girl, she would name her Renesmee Carlie Cullen, after both Renee and Esme. And if her child was a boy, she would name him Casslie Edward Cullen after Carlisle and Charlie. Both names were sounds unique for her unique half-vampire child but Rosalie was not impressed by her naming skills.

But it seems that all good things will come to an end eventually. Something just broke in her and she felt an excruciating amount of pain from her stomach down. She knew it was time for the baby to come out, that there was not enough room inside of her for the baby anymore and that he or she wanted out.

After Bella was moved to the operating table, things moved pretty fast for her. Jacob panicking, Alice contacting Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie arguing about what to do. She could also feel the baby panicking inside of her, punching and kicking her as if to tell her that he or she wanted out now. And she was fading in and out of consciousness because of the pain.

Finally, Edward moved to bite the impenetrable sac to free the baby. There was a pause before he moved to take the baby out. When she saw him take out two babies, she was just as surprised as him. It seems that there were two babies inside of her instead of one. But soon, everything went blurry after Edward let her hold one of the babies.

_I hoped that everything will be alright, _she thought just before blackness claims her.

**...  
>TWILIGHT-HP-Xover-HP-TWILIGHT<strong>

**...**

**+++  
>+++ T.B.C +++<br>+++**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

I've been reading Harry Potter Crossover over the past few weeks when break time and thought, what the hell, I should try writing it instead of just reading them.

Moving on, I know that Bella is supposed to call her baby E.J for Edward Jacob if it's a boy but come on, do you see Harry Potter as E.J? I surely don't! And it would be weird for me to have him named Edward Jacob when I wanna pair him with Jacob. So I made him a new one that is unique like Renesmee. I was drawn to the name Cass and thought that Casslie would sound unique. For those who want to know where I get Harry's new name, go search ' sheknows(d.o.t)c.o.m(slash)baby-names' under cass, casey or cassie.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new story while waiting for the new chapter of Change My Own Fate. I still working on the next chapter of that story so hopefully this new story will help tide you over. 'The Cullen Twins' will be a fast paced story so updates will be hopefully much faster but unfortunately short in length. Drop me a review to let me know what you think of this story. I've got a Harry Potter and Naruto Crossover story to put up next so look forward to it! Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Read Chapter 1 for the full summary, warnings and pairings.

**Not Beta'd**

**Disclaimer : **I don't make money from writing this. I own nothing of Harry Potter and its characters. All of Harry Potter and its characters belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. Pictures. Also, I own nothing of Twilight Series/Saga and its characters. All of Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Little, Brown and Company and Summit Entertainment.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~ Part 02 - The Cullen Twins ~<strong>

The Cullens who rushed back from their hunting/feeding trip was stunned by the surprise that greeted them when they got home. They were expecting to see just one baby but instead, there were two. Edward was holding one sleeping baby in his arms while Rosalie was holding the other.

"Edward, Bella had twins?" said Esme in an awed voice.

"Yes Esme. I too was surprised when I saw two babies instead of just one," replied Edward. He looked down at the peacefully sleeping baby in his arms. He couldn't believe that both he and Bella created these two beautiful babies.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Introduce them then!" said Emmett excitedly as he watched his wife smiling and cuddling the baby in her arms.

Edward and Rosalie shared a look before Rosalie mentally told him to start first since he was the father after all.

"This sleeping prince here in my arm is Casslie Edward Cullen. He had the most amazing green eyes when he's awake," said Edward as he showed off his sleeping son. Casslie had delicate features and brown hair, same as his sister. He was currently sleeping soundly in his father's arms.

"And this lively princess is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She has the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes," said Rosalie as she introduced Nessie to her family. Nessie cooed and ahhed at them in baby language, expressing her happiness at being able to see the people whose voice were familiar to her ever since she could think for herself.

"Anything else that you want to tell us about them?" said Emmett looking back and forth between the two babies.

"Well, we discovered Nessie's special powers by accident. I was holding and talking to her when she used her hand to touch my face. Then I was flooded with her memories. It seems that she can project her thoughts through touch," said Edward.

"And Casslie?" asked Carlisle in doctor mode.

"It seems that Edward can't hear his thoughts, much like how he is with Bella. But Casslie can project his thoughts to him without touch without any problem. He had projected his thoughts of food to Edward when he was hungry," said Rosalie when Edward didn't reply to Carlisle. It seems that Casslie was finally awake and had captured Edwards attention. Rosalie thinks that Edward didn't want to put his son down because he can't hear his son's thoughts. Much like he did with Bella, Edward is fascinated with them being able to block his telepathic abilities.

"Oh, and the dogs seemed to have imprinted on them," said Rosalie offhandedly.

"**WHAT?!"**

The reactions from Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper to a lesser degree were amusing. Alice giggled from where she sat beside Jasper, knowing fully well what her sister was doing.

Edward sighed before turning away for his now awaken son. Even Casslie was curious about the shouting, judging from the curious look on his face as he turned towards them.

"Jacob imprinted on Casslie and Seth imprinted on Renesmee. I too was surprised about the imprinting, especially Jacob's since Casslie is a male. But Jacob told me it was fine, that there was an incident where males imprinting on each other happened before in the past. Anyway, he told me that because both he and Seth imprinted on them, Sam Uley can no longer hurt them. By their own laws, it is forbidden for them to hurt or kill someone's imprints. So we now have no problem with the Uley pack seeing as Jacob is negotiating with them right now," explained Edward.

"Ahhh… Uahh…"

Everyone turned at the baby who had captured their attention. Renesmee was cooing and ahhing loudly and holding out her hands in a grasping manner while looking at Casslie.

"Ah, she wants to be with her brother," said Edward, reading his daughter's thoughts. Rosalie reluctantly gave Renesmee to Edward. They all watched as Renesmee cuddled close to Casslie before putting her tiny hand on her brother's cheek. Then she suddenly giggled in delight before clutching the boy to her. Even his almost always silent son let out a startled laughter at what she showed him.

Edward smiled at the thought he heard from his daughter. It seems that his children were sharing thoughts about the first time they met Jacob and Seth, about how when they remembered how funny the two shifters looked with a godsmack look on their face and on their knees too. The sight of Seth with his goldfish impression upon meeting Renesmee was what got his son laughing.

Edward could admit that when he looked back at the memory of Seth imprinting on Renesmee, it was certainly amusing. At that time, he was too busy calming himself down from strangling Jacob and Seth for imprinting on his new-born children.

"What are they laughing about Edward?" asked a curious Esme as she looked at her grandchildren. She can't believe that she now has two grandchildren to dote on. Two babies who looked so cute and precious.

"They're sharing their first impression of their imprints. The goldfish look and stunned silly look on Jacob and Seth are amusing to them," said Edward with a smirk as he looked as both his children interact with one another. His family was perfect. Now, they just have to wait for Bella to wake up to complete the picture.

**...**

**TWILIGHT-HP-Xover-HP-TWILIGHT**

**...**

**+++ T.B.C +++**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

And part two is now done. Like I've said, it's very short but it gives me more room to update faster. Anyway, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, favs and follows! I love you guys!

Next up is Jacob's reaction to meeting the Cullen twins, especially his imprint, Harry/Casslie. Hope you all look forward to it. See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : **Read Chapter 1 for the full summary, warnings and pairings.

**Not Beta'd**

**Disclaimer : **I don't make money from writing this. I own nothing of Harry Potter and its characters. All of Harry Potter and its characters belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. Pictures. Also, I own nothing of Twilight Series/Saga and its characters. All of Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Little, Brown and Company and Summit Entertainment.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~ Part 03 - Jacob's Reaction ~<strong>

Jacob sat staring at the background picture of his cell phone. It was a candid shot of Casslie laughing, bright green eyes sparkled with mischief. The picture was taken the first time he made his imprint laugh, he wanted to capture the moment so he quickly took a picture with his cell phone. Now he had the living proof of his beloved imprint right here in his phone.

He couldn't believe that he finally met his imprint and that his imprint was Bella's son, Casslie. He could remember it as if it was yesterday. He was grieving over the death of Bella and had wanted to kill the monsters that caused her death. As he walked into the room where the babies were, he could see Rosalie holding one baby while Alice was holding the other. He and Casslie's eyes met over Alice's shoulder and BAM! He was hit by the realisation that Casslie was his imprint, the one he was waiting for for his whole life, his partner his soulmate.

It didn't deter him that Casslie was a male as the elders of his tribe had once mentioned about this occurring before. Male pairing are rare but the tribal stories told them that the male imprintee was always a great warrior or a great person, like a healer, who contributed to the tribe and the pack greatly. And now, here he was imprinted to a male half-vampire half-human child. He thanked his ancestors for sending him a great soulmate.

"Geez, both you and Seth are creeping me out," said Leah in a peeved voice as she observed her brother and Alpha stared intensely at their phone. She just knew that they were looking at the picture of the imprints. When Jacob first started taking pictures of his imprint, Seth followed him by taking pictures of his imprint as well. Looking at both besotted teenagers, Leah can't help but feel jealous for not having found her imprint yet.

"You're just jealous, Sis," said Seth in a distracted voice as he organized his collection of Renesmee pictures in his cell phone.

"Whatever! I'm going to find Mom and help her do whatever she is doing!" said Leah angrily before stomping off. Both boys barely noticed that Leah had left as they were focused on their cell phones.

Suddenly, Jacob's phone rang, interrupting his stare and he saw that it was his dad calling him.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Just giving you a heads-up. Sam called earlier saying he has made his decision. He will be coming to visit you to offer his congratulations and hopes that both your and his pack could work together in protecting Forks."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know."

"Well, since I'm done letting you know. I'll get back to my ball game. Bye."

"Yeah bye dad." Jacob ended the call before telling Seth about what his dad had told him. He told Seth that he should go ahead and visit the Cullens and his imprint first since he had to wait for Sam.

Now if only Sam would hurry the hell up so that he could be with his Casslie.

**++ HarryPotter xXx Twilight ++**

Jacob sat across from Edward who was holding Casslie. Casslie seemed fascinated with the gift that Jacob has brought him to play with. Edward had scoffed at him for the toy but Casslie seemed to enjoy playing with it.

After the talk with Sam, Jacob visited one of the children toy shop in La Push and bought a soft stuffed toy animal which resembles his wolf form greatly. The toy was even has the same colour as him in wolf form. He thought that his imprint would like a reminder of him, even when he's away.

Across from them was Rosalie with Renesmee and Seth making funny faces at his imprint to make her laugh. His childish antics coupled with delighted baby laughter made those who were watching them smile in amusement.

"So the problem with Sam's pack is solved?" asked Edward as he watched his daughter laugh in delight at the funny faces Seth was showing her.

"Yeah, he came to me and we shook hands and all, so there are no more problems on his end. Anyway, any idea when Bella is going to wake up?" asked Jacob.

"Carlisle said any day now. We should be prepared for her when she wakes up. Newborn vampires are usually bloodthirsty, violent and uncontrollable. They are much stronger physically than older vampires and are quick to anger because they can't control the emotions well. They also cannot control their thirst for blood and would go in a feeding frenzy if unrestrained. So when Bella does wake up, I will take her out hunting first to let her quench her blood thirst before we let her near the babies. It's safer that way," said Edward.

"Ah-ah! Ah.." A babyish voice interrupted them. Both Jacob and Edward looked down to the one interrupted them to see Casslie cuddling the wolf toy in one arm and holding out his hand to Jacob with the other.

"It seems that Casslie wanted to thank you for the toy wolf," said Edward as he read Casslie projected thought towards him. He handed Casslie to Jacob for him to hold and smirk at the awkward way he was holding his son. Edward adjusted Jacob's hold to something more stable and secure before retreating to give them some privacy. He might as well visit Bella since Rosalie, Alice and Esme are nearby in case anything happens.

Jacob stared at the impossibly green eyes as Casslie's thoughts filled him. Warm feeling filled with joy and happiness followed by an image of him hugging the toy wolf in his arms.

_Thank you, Jacob. _Casslie soft voice reached his mind. Jacob smiled before saying, "You're welcome Cassie." His response was met with a pouting scowl on his imprint's face.

_I don't like being called Cassie. It's Casslie or Cass._ Casslie also hit him in the nose with the toy wolf repeatedly for daring to call him Cassie.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for the nickname so you can stop hitting me on the nose, Casslie," said Jacob laughingly as he pushed the toy gently back into his imprint's arms.

_Is this what you look like when you shift into a wolf?_ Casslie tilted his head curiously as he showed his toy wolf to Jacob.

_He looks super cute with that expression and shaking his toy to me_, thought Jacob. Coughing slightly to focus on Casslie's question, Jacob answered, "Yes. It's near to what I look like when I shift."

_Can I see you it? I want to see what you look like as a wolf. _Casslie put on his best pleading puppy eyes to make Jacob agree. He smiled and laughed happily when he saw Jacob nodded almost immediately after seeing his expression and puppy eyes.

"Ok, but we have to ask your father first," said Jacob wanting to do some damage control. He cursed himself mentally for falling for those gorgeous green puppy eyes that could make him agree to almost anything. He just knew that Edward would kill him for agreeing in the first place so he played the 'ask your parents first' card for damage control.

_Yay! I'll ask daddy! I'm sure Renesmee wants to see Seth in wolf form too. _Casslie bounced in joy, laughing happily at Jacob.

Jacob tightened his hands around Casslie automatically to make sure he doesn't fall while thinking, '_Oh no!'_. Casslie must have shared the news with his sister because he saw both twins bounced in joy and laughing in delight. _And here comes the protective father_, he thought as he saw Edward appeared suddenly in the doorway of the living room with an unhappy expression on his face.

"Jacob, what's this about agreeing in letting Casslie and Renesmee see your wolf form?" said Edward with a dark threatening tone.

And so Jacob and Seth were scolded by Edward with both the twins giggling in the background at them being scolded. Their expression was too funny for the twins, even the people in the living was laughing at the three. Edward was acting as the disapproving father-in-law to their mates.

But still, Jacob would not want to change the way his life is right now because he has the greatest imprint that he could ever ask for, even if he had to deal with Edward's 'disapproving father-in-law act' and the whole Cullen family being a vampire coven and their supposed enemy.

_Nope, life is perfect as it is_, Jacob thought as he saw Casslie smiled brightly at him and waved the toy wolf in his direction.

**...**

**TWILIGHT-HP-Xover-HP-TWILIGHT**

**...**

**+++ T.B.C +++**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Part three done! I hope you all liked this chapter cos I had fun writing this chapter, especially Jacob's react to Harry/Casslie. Anyway, many many for the great reviews guys! It made me fired up to write more!

On to answering some of your questions in the reviews since I'm super busy and can't answer everyone individually (sorry guys).

**From guest, whoever you are ;)** , Question: Is Casslie going to remember his life as Harry? Or have magic? ⇒ Answer: Muahahaha! You have to wait and see! I'm evil I know.

**From Quebie331**, Question: Will Harry get revenge on Ginny for his murder? ⇒ Answer: Next chapter is about Ginny in Potter-verse so you will have your answer then. Question: Will his past life be part of this life? ⇒ Answer: Nope, Harry is stuck with Twilight-verse. A clean break from his old life in Potter-verse I suppose.

That's all for the questions! Next up is an interlude of some sort, happening in Potter-verse with Ginny as the main victim− opps! I mean main character! Hope you all look forward to reading it. See ya!


	4. Interlude 01

**A/N : **Read Chapter 1 for the full summary, warnings and pairings. Warning on some major character bashing in this chapter. There's also some mentions of Mpreg. Just to let you know...

**Not Beta'd**

**Disclaimer : **I don't make money from writing this. I own nothing of Harry Potter and its characters. All of Harry Potter and its characters belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. Pictures. Also, I own nothing of Twilight Series/Saga and its characters. All of Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Little, Brown and Company and Summit Entertainment.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~ Interlude 01 - The True Face of Mrs Ginny Potter nee Weasley ~<strong>

_**Gringotts Wizarding Bank,  
><strong>__**Conference Room 02**_

Ginevra 'Ginny' Potter nee Weasley, mother of three and wife to the late Harry James Potter, the Wizarding World's most favourite war hero, was currently waiting impatiently for her late husband's Will Reading to start. In the same room with her are her three children, James, Lily and Albus, her parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley, her brother Ron and his wife, Hermione, Neville Longbottom and his wife, Hannah and lastly Draco Malfoy and his wife, Astoria.

She had no clue why the Longbottoms and the Malfoys were invited but it can't be good news. _That idiot had better not give anything to them. After all that I had done, the Potter and Black fortune should got to me the most, for putting up with him_, thought Ginny nastily.

"Since everyone is here, we can start the Will Reading. Lord Potter made a few changes to his will a few days before his death. His new will has been registered in the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts Wizarding Bank. As requested by Lord Potter, I, Bloodtooth, the manager of the Potter and Black accounts and vaults will read his latest will to you," said Bloodtooth as he watched the humans in front of him with narrowed eyes.

After the war, Harry Potter and his two friends came to Gringotts to apologise for the mess that they had made with their break-in. Potter, who inherited from most of the dead Death Eaters through right of conquest gave away most of the fortune so that they could rebuild the Wizarding World. Some of the fortune went into Gringotts so that the goblins could rebuilt the bank and make reparation for the lives lost in the break-in.

Gringotts made a deal with Potter and his two friends. Potter will be the main liaison between the goblins and the human wizards when Gringotts need to deal with the Ministry of Magic and all three of them would need to work for Gringotts for a year. Even after the year has ended and the three would still keep in contact with the goblins that they had worked with and they had a build a good reputation with the goblins.

Hermione Granger, now Hermione Weasley nee Granger, went on to work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures briefly before transferring to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter went on to be Aurors but Potter was still the Goblin's liaison whenever he was needed.

Ever since Potter had become their liaison 19 years ago till now, the goblins of Gringotts had never had any major problems with the Ministry of Magic. In fact, their relations had improved somewhat and it was all Potter's doing in helping better their relations. But now that Potter is gone, they would only hope that the new goblin liaison would be half as good as Potter.

When Bloodtooth's narrowed eyes landed on Ginevra 'Ginny' Potter nee Weasley, he sneered at her. He as well as all the other goblins had been suspicious over Potter's supposed sudden heart attack which led to his death. Their suspicion deepened when Ginny refused to let anyone examine the body, saying that Potter wouldn't want others to use his body for any sort of magic. But even he can't do anything about it other than say a few words to Potter's friends about his suspicion.

"Now, quiet!" snarled Bloodtooth to the loud murmurs from Weasleys, especially from Ginny Weasley. "I will start now."

**..*..*..*..**

I, Harry James Potter, Lord Potter of the Most Noble House of Potter and Lord Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, hereby declare that I am of sound body, mind and magic while writing this will.

To my best friends, Ronald and Hermione Weasley, I leave you Vault 205 and 204. In the vault 205 are old and rare books and artefacts that I have obtained over the years. Use the galleons in vault 204 to buy yourselves a second honeymoon or presents for your children for me. Both of you have been a good friend to me throughout the years and I hope that you will look after my children of me in my stead since I am not there for them.

To Arthur and Molly Weasley, I leave you Vault 227. You both have always invited me into your homes with open arms and gave a family that I come to love. For that I thank you. Use the galleons for a vacation or to renovate the Barrows to include more rooms. I'm sure Molly wants have enough rooms for when all the Weasley family get together and wanted to stay over. Now, with the galleons I am leaving you, there will be enough for the renovation and have some left to pamper yourselves. Please look after James, Albus and Lily for me. I'm sure they will miss me.

To my wife, Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley, I give you Vault 103 and the Hall Manor in France as thanks for being the mother of my children. I also leave you with a warning, found out about your affair with your lover. I have investigated it and found that your affair has been going on for as long as we have been married. Now I know why you were not always available to take care of our children most of the time. You, Ginny Weasley, are one despicable woman to choose your lover over your children. Since you broke the wedding vow we took to be faithful to one another, I will only give you the vault and manor. Ask your lover for anything else. I have lost every respect for you.

To my dear children, James, Albus and Lily Potter, I know that you've heard your mother and I fight more than once. What is between your mother and I are just between us. Know this, I love all of you, you are my children that I treasure no matter what. That being said, I leave all of you, James, Albus and Lily, trust vaults that you may use until the end of your Hogwarts years. Only the three will be able to access these trust vaults. I hope that you will be prudent in what you spend it on so that it would last until your Seventh Year.

Moving on, I, Harry James Potter, name my eldest son, James Sirius Potter as the Potter Heir and he will be allowed to wear the Potter Heir Ring. On his seventeenth birthday, he will inherit the title of Lord Potter and be the Head and Lord of the Most Noble House of Potter. Uncle Neville, who is Lord Longbottom as well as your godparents, will help you in dealing with your new title as Potter Heir. They will help you deal with the accounts, vaults and estates under the Potter House. With their help, you will be ready to take your place as Lord Potter when you reach seventeen. I have faith that you will do the Potter House proud.

As for my younger son Albus, I, Harry James Potter, name my youngest son, Albus Severus Potter as the Black Heir and he will be allowed to wear the Black Heir Ring. On his seventeenth birthday, he will inherit the title of Lord Black and be the Head and Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Your godfather, Uncle Neville, who is Lord Longbottom as well as Draco Malfoy, who is Lord Malfoy and has ties to the Black family through his mother's side, will help you in dealing with your new title as Black Heir. They will help you deal with the accounts, vaults and estates under the Black House. With their help, you will be ready to take your place as Lord Black when you reach seventeen. I have faith that you will do the Black House proud and change its reputation for the good.

And last but not least, my beloved daughter, the lovely flower Lily, I have put aside a vault for your own use when you reach seventeen. Along with the vault, there is an investment account under your name that you will gain control of it after your seventeenth birthday. You may ask Lord Longbottom or Lord Malfoy on how to handle the investment account to make it grow. I also left you two untitled properties that comes with a small manor; one here in Britain and one in France. All of it you will receive on your seventeenth birthday.

I hope that you all will look after one another now that I am gone. James, since you are the oldest, look after your younger siblings for me. And Lily flower, look after your brothers for me, boys will be boys so they would need a woman's touch once in a while to remind them to clean up after themselves or to get them to eat and rest once in a while instead of playing quidditch all day.

Since I know that your mother is not attentive to your needs and has never been there for you most of the time, James, Albus and Lily will be under the shared guardianship of Lord Neville Longbottom, Lord Draco Malfoy, your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione Weasley and your grandparents Arthur and Molly Weasley. All of you will be staying with Uncle Neville and his wife instead of your mother. This will make it easier for you to learn about the Lordship and how to handle the accounts and investments left to you. Uncle Neville would have the final decision in this shared guardianship. Your mother will not be getting her hands on the fortune that I leave to you all so that she could spend it all on herself and her lover.

Everyone, please take care of yourselves. I am sorry that I can't be there with you anymore but know this, I love you all and will always be in your heart. I also have three of my portraits down somewhere in the main Potter vault. Each of my children will receive one of portraits and the word to activate it is 'Pronglet's Fawns'. See you all when you activate my portrait.

Signed:

_Lord Harry James Potter_  
><em>Head and Lord of the Most Noble House of Potter<em>  
><em>Head and Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black<em>

Witnessed by:

_Bloodtooth, Manager of the Potter and Black accounts and vaults, Gringotts Wizarding Bank_  
><em>Lord Neville Frank Longbottom, Head and Lord of the Most Noble House of Longbottom<em>  
><em>Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, Head and Lord of the Most Ancient House of Malfoy<em>

Dated: 30 August 2017

**..*..*..*..**

As soon as Bloodtooth finished reading the will, he could see discontent and shouting among the people in the room, especially the Weasleys. Though the Longbottoms, the Malfoys and the Potter children were quiet. It seems that the children had quickly moved towards the Longbottom after their mother's temper exploded when she heard that she will not be getting her hands on the Potter and Black fortune. They were currently standing in between the Longbottoms and the Malfoys and were now looking warily at the Weasleys and their mother.

"Why would Harry give shared guardianship to Ferret-face?!" Ron loudly protested.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Is what Harry said true?! That you ignored your wedding vows to him and ignored your children because of a lover!" shouted an angry Molly.

"Damn you Harry Potter! The Potter and Black fortune is supposed to be mine!" Ginny snarled quietly.

"**Would all of you be quiet and stop acting like unruly children!"** roared an unamused Neville as he hugged James and Albus close to him. His wife, Hannah had a scared Lily in her arms, trying to calm the child. "You are scaring the children."

"Now, can we move on with the Will Reading without any further distribution?" said Neville in a firm voice at the shamed-faced Weasleys. He turned back to Bloodtooth and nodded for the goblin to continue. The goblin sneered at them for the disruption but continued the will reading.

**++ HarryPotter xXx..Interlude 01..xXx Twilight ++**

Ginny stormed out of Gringotts in a hurry, leaving her children behind with the others, not that she cared about those brats anyway. It was because of Harry wanting to have children that she bore those troublesome brats. Because of Harry, she got pregnant, lost her slim figure and her job as a chaser in Holyhead Harpies and had to look after those ungrateful brats just because he wanted to have a huge family.

And now, she didn't even have the Potter and Black fortune to spend after all the years and hard work she had to put up with being his wife and mother to those brats. She stomped her way to a small pub to meet her lover, not noticing that a small beetle attaching itself to the back of her clothes.

The small beetle, that was Rita Skeeter in animagus, had been in the same room when Harry Potter's Will Reading was read. After hearing about Mrs Potter cheating on the famous Harry Potter, she decided to follow Ginny to find out if it was true or not. This could be another huge story for her!

Ginny slammed into the seat in front of her lover fuming mad. She shrieks her order at the shocked waitress before turning to her lover to vent her anger. Her lover, David Golhorm, a pureblood who played of a small quidditch team and whom she met during her days as a Holyhead Harpies quidditch player, just stared at her blankly.

What was said for the next minutes would make Rita's day, for it was big news. Rita was sure to make it as sensational as possible because this was the biggest news ever since the fall of You-Know-Who at the hands of Harry Potter.

"That blasted Potter gave his fortune away to those brats! I only got a small manor and one vault, just one! The nerve of that man!" said Ginny crossly.

"Ginny dear, I thought that he was going to leave everything to your hands?" asked David.

"That's what I thought too! It seems that just after we sent James and Albus to Hogwarts and Lily to sleep over at my parents, he told me that he wanted to talk to me. We had an all-out fight about how he found out that I was cheating on him since nearly our entire marriage. He told me that he was getting a divorce and I had to do something. There's no way I am going back to the being poor and not famous!"

"Ginny, what have you done?"

"Nothing! I just panicked ok! So I put a little something in his firewhiskey bottle to solve our problems. How was I supposed to know that he had already changed his will beforehand?"

"_Muffliato_! Gin, watch where you are when you say such things! Anyway, I want to have nothing to do with this! I am only your lover not a killer."

"But David, can't you see? I did this for us, so that we could be together. We've been lovers since just after my marriage to him. And now we could finally be together. We just have to get rid of those brats so that I would get the fortune. I don't have the guardianship to those brats, he gave them to Longbottom, Malfoy, his best friends and my parents but not me! But I could have someone arrange a little accident for them like I did for the Mrs Tonks and her bratty grandson when Harry invited them to stay with us at our house," Ginny wondered out loud.

"Ginny! Are you listening to yourself? Even if those children were blood-adopted with Potter's blood, they are still your and my biological children. How could you say you want to get rid of them? I'm sorry Gin but I can't condone this. Don't contact me anymore," said David in disgust at Ginny's uncaring attitude. He pushed away from the table, quickly walked out of the shop, passing the astonished waitress the money for his drink while ignoring the pleading calls from Ginny.

He thought that it was fun to fool around with the wife of the famous Harry Potter. But now that he thought about it, Ginny Weasley had been emotionally unstable even from before. There were the mood swings and jealous fits that she would show from time to time. David wonders if Potter knew that his wife was mentally unstable before he married her. Now he regretted being involved with her. Maybe it was time to move out of Britain.

**++ HarryPotter xXx..Interlude 01..xXx Twilight ++**

_**The Daily Prophet Exclusive - Special Edition  
><strong>__**Late Harry Potter Murdered By Greedy Wife,  
><strong>__**Reporter Rita Skeeter Uncovers The Truth**_

As our world mourns the dead of our favourite war hero, Harry Potter, this reporter went undercover to find the truth behind our beloved hero's death. There was no way he could have died of just a heart attack, like his wife, Ginny Potter nee Weasley claimed he did.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Vanquisher of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, had survived two Killing Curse and many life-threatening experiences so it was most odd that he would die of a simple heart attack when he was not yet of old age by wizarding standards.

After Harry Potter's Will Reading, Ginny Potter was seen stomping out of Gringotts in anger. Many shoppers in Diagon Alley were rudely pushed aside as she made her way to a small pub. "She pushed me so hard, my bag of oranges fell and was trampled on. Didn't even apologise, so rude that one," said Mdm Kloper, housewife and mother of three children.

From there, this reporter found out a tragic secret that Ginny Potter nee Weasley was keeping. Ginny Potter went to meet with her long-time lover to discuss the Will Reading and spilled some dreadful secrets. We all thought that after Ginny Weasley married Harry Potter, their marriage life was perfect but it seems that all was not true.

Ginny Potter nee Weasley has been cheating on her husband ever since their marriage. It was a shock to me too! But that's not all, Ginny Potter was the cause our beloved hero's godson, Teddy Lupin, and his godson's grandmother, Andromeda Tonks nee Black's death. And she's now plotting to kill her own children to get the Potter and Black fortune all for herself. Below is what I've heard with my own ears, word for word, and Ginny Potter and her Mysterious Lover talked in a pub near Diagon Alley after Harry Potter's Will Reading.

**G.P:** That blasted Potter gave his fortune away to those brats! I only got a small manor and one vault, just one! The nerve of that man!

**M.L:** Ginny dear, I thought that he was going to leave everything to your hands?

**G.P: ** That's what I thought too! It seems that just after we sent James and Albus to Hogwarts and Lily to sleep over at my parents, he told me that he wanted to talk to me. We had an all-out fight about how he found out that I was cheating on him since nearly our entire marriage. He told me that he was getting a divorce and I had to do something. There is no way I am going back to the being poor and not famous!

**M.L:** Ginny, what have you done?

**G.P:** Nothing! I just panicked ok! So I put a little something in his firewhiskey bottle to solve our problems. How was I supposed to know that he had already changed his will beforehand?

**M.L:** _Muffliato_! Gin, watch where you are when you say such things! Anyway, I want to have nothing to do with this! I am only your lover not a killer.

**G.P:** But David, can't you see? I did this for us, so that we could be together. We've been lovers since just after my marriage to him. And now we could finally be together. We just have to get rid of those brats so that I would get the fortune. I don't have the guardianship to those brats, he gave them to Longbottom, Malfoy, his best friends and my parents but not me! But I could have someone arrange a little accident for them like I did for the Mrs Tonks and her bratty grandson when Harry invited them to stay with us at our house.

**M.L:** Ginny! Are you listening to yourself? Even if those children were blood-adopted with Potter's blood, they are still your and my biological children. How could you say you want to get rid of them? I'm sorry Gin but I can't condone this. Don't contact me anymore.

After that her Mysterious Lover left her in disgust. Now you all know the true face of Ginny Potter nee Weasley. How she ruthlessly ordered the deaths of three innocent people and thought to kill three more even if they were her own blood children, nothing would stop her from getting the Potter and Black fortune.

This reporter hopes that the Wizengamot would put her on trial for the death of those three people and attempt murder of her children. The public demands justice for their hero's death and the death of others cause by Ginny Potter nee Weasley.

- Rita Skeeter,  
>The Daily Prophet Reporter<p>

_**More on the Harry Potter, Vanquisher of You-Know-Who - Page 2  
><strong>__**More on the Potter Family & Harry Potter's Children - Page 2  
><strong>__**More on Ginny Potter's Mysterious Lover - Page 3  
><strong>__**More on the Weasley Family - Page 3**_

**++ HarryPotter xXx..Interlude 01..xXx Twilight ++**

"Order! Order!" Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt shouted as he banged his gavel loudly to get the attention of the Wizengamot. Thank Merlin that this is his last year as minister. He would be retiring soon after the next election takes place. He was getting too old to deal with all the whining and problems that Magical Britain got into.

And now this, the shocking news of Ginny Potter murdering her husband Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin and Andromeda Tonks as well as planning the murder of her own children. Children were precious, especially magical children. To kill a magical child just for a few galleons were unthinkable for the purebloods and already many people all over Magical Britain are demanding Ginny get the Kiss.

All of the Weasley were affected by this, their family name were dragged into the mud by the media circus just because of Ginny's greed. They couldn't leave the house without reporters hounding them or people badmouthing them in the streets.

Ginny's children were currently in Longbottom Manor, under the custody of Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah. The children were not sad to see their mother go. That itself was an indicator that there's something wrong with their relationship between mother and child. The one that they really missed was their late father and they would always spend time to talk to his portrait once a day.

Just a few hours ago, Ginny Potter nee Weasley was put on trial and was questioned with veritaserum about the charges brought on her. Secrets upon secrets fell from her own mouth of her damning actions which caused the death and unfortunate accidents of many, not just Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin and Andromeda Tonks.

An upcoming talented quidditch player found herself crippled for life just because Ginny didn't want her spot in the quidditch team taken away. A beautiful young woman engaged to be married found herself raped and left for dead after Ginny got jealous of her being beautiful and happy. Many many more had fallen victim to Ginny's unstable mind.

All the evidence were pretty damning and Kingsley couldn't and wouldn't save her even if Arthur and Molly Weasley were family friends. Too many innocent lives were lost just because of one woman's deranged action. And now, the Wizengamot had made their decision on what was to be done with Ginny Potter nee Weasley.

Already Molly had fainted as she heard from her own daughter's mouth about the murders she had committed or ordered someone else to commit for her and Arthur looked on the verge of a heart attack, clutching his chest and breathing heavily. The other Weasleys who came to her trials were no better. All of them were pale-faced and had an expression of stunned disbelief at Ginny's confession.

After he ordered for a recess to discuss with the Wizengamot on what was to be done with Ginny, he saw that most of the Weasleys had floo'd to Saint Mungo's get Molly and Arthur checked. Now, there was only the eldest brother, Bill Weasley, to see what sentence Ginny will get. And from the look on his face, Kingsley knew that Bill was expecting the worst for her sister because of the damning evidence against her.

"Bring Ginevra Potter nee Weasley in!" ordered Kingsley after the Wizengamot has settled down proper. He watched as the Auror guards dragged her in in chains. Ginny had a sneer on her face even when faced with a possible death sentence. She was not remorseful of her actions at all.

"Ginevra Potter nee Weasley, the Wizengamot found you guilty of all your charges. You are sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss for your crimes of murder and permanent injuries on your victims. Do you have any last words?" asked Kingsley tiredly.

"Not really. I have no regrets, they deserve to die anyway," said Ginny offhandedly. The Wizengamot burst with outrage and discontentment the words she dared to say in front of them.

"Very well then," said Kingsley tightly with anger. "Guards, bring in the dementor!"

When the dementor came in, all of them in the courtroom watched as Ginny was Kissed. Many first-timers shuddered seeing someone being Kissed for the first time but most of them just grimaced at the sight. It was not always that someone was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss but throughout his whole life, Kingsley had seen some of the nasty criminals being Kissed during the time he was an auror.

Ginny, now soulless, would be placed in Azkaban's care till her body gave out. Then her body will be given to her family to bury. He didn't envy the Weasleys at all. This whole fiasco with Ginny had shocked them. It would either break them apart or make them stronger through sticking together as a family. Kingsley hoped that they would be strong against the odds that he knew that their family would face in the following months and years to come.

**++ HarryPotter xXx..Interlude 01..xXx Twilight ++**

Years passed and many things changed for many people. The Weasleys had all fled Britain and most of them are now living in France. Arthur and Molly lived with Bill and Fleur in a large house in Magical District of Paris that the Delacour's had given their daughter as a wedding gift.

Bill and Fleur transferred to work in Gringotts France's branch after a few incidents where many of their clients in Britain refused to work with them. Ron was forced to retire from Auror work after Ginny's trial. Hermione was fired from her job by her pureblood boss for being associated with the Weasleys. Even George's shop was trashed by Weasley haters. Only Charlie was not affected because he was in Romania with his dragons.

So to avoid the troubles that they faced because of Ginny, they as a family decided moved to France where the hate of anything Weasley was not as strong as back in their home country. It also helped that Fleur's family were willing to help them settle in and could sympathise with their situation. The Weasleys would visit the Potter children every now and then but that was all the contact they have with them because they were too ashamed that Ginny had killed their father and wanted to kill them as well.

As for the Potter children, James Sirius Potter went on to be a successful young lord, married well and had many fine children. With his Uncle Neville's and Lord Malfoy's help, he expanded his family business using the Potter fortune. He created the first Childcare and Pre-Hogwarts School for busy parents who didn't have the time to care for their children properly.

When it first opened, it was popular among the muggleborns and half-bloods but after a while, the purebloods also enrolled their children there because the education taught there were the basic foundations of what was to be expected at Hogwarts. It also taught Pureblood and Muggle Studies to all students so that the children would know why their pureblood friends or muggleborn friends do or act certain ways and what to avoid to not offend their peers.

Albus Severus Potter fell in love with Scorpius Malfoy as the Potter children became close to the Malfoy Family. But because both of them were heirs to important and ancient lordship houses, they had a hard time convincing their parents and guardians to allow their relationship.

Because of that, both of them became Potion Masters and in the later years, together they created a potion that allows males to bear children. Albus was the first one to try the Male Bearer Potion with success and bore a son to be the Malfoy Family. A few years later, Scorpius bore twins for Albus, a son and daughter for the Black Family.

With the news that the potion was successful, their potion became popular among the male couples who wanted to have children of their own without the use of a surrogate. They even made a female version of the potion of the female couples as well. Albus and his husband, Scorpius became famous Potion Masters who create new potions every now and then that helped the Wizarding World. Albus definitely changed the Black's legacy to something that his father could be proud of.

As for Lily Luna Potter, she became a renowned Healer who specialised in Male Pregnancy. She was the one who handled Albus's pregnancy when he and Scorpius first invented the Male Bearer Potion. She also helped in providing vital information that helped them in creating the Male Bearer Potion. After the successful birth of Albus's son, Lily was the person to go to if they want to know what Male Pregnancy entitles. She went on to marry Neville's only son and heir.

The wizarding world would say that the Potter children were blessed, just like their late father was. Each and every one of them became successful in helping the wizarding world in their own way. They were sure that their father would be proud of them. They hoped that their father was happy and loved in the afterlife because their father deserved it the most after not receiving most of it in his life. Little did they know that someone heard their thoughts and answered them, not that they could hear that someone anyway.

**..*..*..*..**

"**And he will. Master will receive all the happiness and love he rightly deserved in his life as Casslie Cullen"**, mused Death as he heard the thoughts of his Master's children. Looking into his Master, he could see that his Master was happy in his new life, loved by his new family and new mate.

"**We will meet again soon, Master. I will always look after you."**

**+++ T.B.C +++**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Well, now you all know what happened to Ginny and Harry's children. Sorry for the Ginny and Weasleys bashing but someone has to be the bad guy in every story and Ginny was it. As for why Harry was not harsh on Ginny in his Will, it's because he knew that Ginny was unhappy with their marriage, hence her affair, but she was still the mother of his children so to Harry, she deserved something in return for giving him his children. He didn't know that she was mentally insane and would kill him.

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. And as you've all read in the last section of this chapter, Death will make an appearance in Harry/Casslie's new life so look forward to him being there for Harry/Casslie in Twilight-Verse. Next chapter will be about Bella. I'm still writing the chapter (Bella is such a difficult character to write about) so I'm not sure when I'll be able to post.

On a side note, I'm looking for a Beta for this story. I promised myself to get a Beta after a certain number of chapters have been written and for this story, chapter 5 is the magic chapter. Anyone interested to be my Beta, please PM me.

Thank you all for reading my stories and for all the reviews. I'll try to update soon! See ya all later!


End file.
